A Love's Desire
by EnzeruPanchan
Summary: The main couples in this fic are T/P, B/G, and U/M. This story is about Planet Vegeta attacking the peaceful little planet, Earth. Though everyone is on different sides their love may stop the war for good.
1. ~ The King and Queen Are Gone ~

  
I have FINALLY decided to write my own story. This one is my first and I hope that you like it! It's  
an A/U fic just to let you know. Sadly I do not own any of these characters, but the fic was  
created by me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Love's Desire  
By: EnzeruPanchan  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The King and Queen Are Gone ~  
  
It was a beautiful day on the planet Earth in the highest kingdom, Tayla. The birds  
singing, the people chattering, and the wind blowing. Up in a room, in the royal castle of the  
Sons', sat a girl in front of the mirror fixing her hair, her heart lonely and sad. Her dad, Gohan,  
was the king, her mother, Videl, was the Queen, and her uncle, Goten, was the prince. Goku and  
Chichi, Pan's grandmother and grandfather, were too old to take the throne, so Gohan and Videl  
were offered to it. Her friend Marron and her parents, Krillin and Juuhachigou, were the servants  
of the Queen and King and were also highly respected. All was peace and there was no war.  
  
Pan got up from her seat in front of the mirror and walked over to her balcony to look  
over her kingdom, Earth. Her father had forced her to marry several times, but she had refused  
all of the requests. She was 19 now, a grown women, and can decide things for herself.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She walked over to answer it.  
  
"Hello, Princess Pan. I have come to inform you that you will be taking over the kingdom  
for awhile. Your parents will be leaving to visit the other kingdoms." Pan looked at the familiar  
face and realized that it was her uncle Goten.  
  
She looked down knowing that this task will be very difficult. "Yes of course uncle Goten.  
Will my parents need to see me for this?"  
  
"Yes, of course, princess, I almost forgot! My brother and my sister-in-law would like to  
see you in the throne room immediately."  
  
Pan sighed and started down toward where her parents sat. Her blue dress dragged on  
the great castle's floor. She didn't think that she was that beautiful, but all of the men admired  
her a lot. Sometimes, she would dress up as a guy and visit the nearby village to have fun, but  
his time her little plans will have to halt for she cannot leave the kingdom unsupervised.  
  
Sitting in front of her were her parents looking quit serious not the joyful self that they  
always used to be.  
  
"Pan," her father began," I know that you have the habit of running away all the time, but  
please do not do it this time."  
  
Pan had the thought that her father was going to mention something about running away,  
but she made up her mind that she won't do it this time. She looked at her father and motioned  
for him to continue.  
  
"Well, as you already know you will be taking authority over this kingdom until your  
mother and I come back. You have to be tough, Pan" I know you feel nervous, but I know you  
can do this my little princess."  
  
Gohan smiled at his only daughter and sat up from his seat and went over to Pan putting  
his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck." Gohan then turned to Queen Videl and then it was time for the both of them  
to leave.  
  
King Gohan, Queen Videl," A guard said coming into the room," Your horses await for  
you outside." He bowed to them and after Gohan told him that he was dismissed he left the  
room.  
  
"Be good sweety and please don't worry. We'll be back as soon as we're done," Videl  
said before leaving.  
  
Pan let out another huge sigh still saying nothing for she was speechless and like her  
father said, she was nervous. She decided to forget all about it and head up to her room. Before  
she can go up the steps Goten stopped her.  
  
"Hey Panny! How do you feel now?  
  
"What do you think you baka! I'm freakin' nervous!"  
  
"Well, at least you didn't lose yourself over this."   
  
Pan gave him a death look then smiled. Her uncle Goten and her were very close and  
when she was little she always used to pull his weird spiky hair a lot. That made Pan giggle, but  
Goten was confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just forget it okay."  
  
Goten, just like her daddy, put a reassuring hand on the saiya-jin princess' shoulder," If  
you need any help, Panny, I'll always be there for you."  
  
Pan smiled and nodded. Goten winked and walked away to get armies ready just in case  
something bad happened.  
  
Feeling good about herself, Pan walked up to her room with a huge smile on her face,  
glad that she had an uncle like Goten. She made it to her bedroom and lied down on her bed.  
She lie there for hours thinking until a maid knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," Pan answered to the solemn knock.   
  
The door opened and the maid said her words, "Princess, I have just come to inform you  
that dinner will be served in about 30 minutes."  
  
Setsuna, that was Pan's favorite maids and probably her best friend as well.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna, I will be ready until then."  
  
With that response the maid curtsied and left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Pan got up from her bed and she looked like a totally mess. Her hair was everywhere,  
her makeup was smeared everywhere, and her dress was wrinkled. She decided that she will  
change since she though that the maids had already done so much for her already. Opening the  
her wardrobe, she took out a red dress and put it on. Then, she put her hair up and put some  
makeup on. When she was finally satisfied she made her way downstairs to the dining room.   
  
That night the dinner was really quiet unlike before. Usually you would hear chatting and  
the two girls, Marorn and Pan, chatting away, but nobody talked as much with the King and  
Queen gone. Though it sounded really peaceful for Pan for her day had already stressed her out.   
  
The day had come to a close and another peaceful day it was. Pan got into her  
nightgown and went out to the balcony one more time. She said good to her kingdom and then  
climbed into bed,  
  
What the people of Earth did not know was that the Planet Vegeta, a planet faraway  
somewhere in the Universe, was planning to attack the Planet Earth.  
  
A black spiky haired man raised an arm and said," Are we ready people!" 


	2. ~ Vegeta Arrives ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Vegeta Arrives  
  
Pan woke up the next morning feeling a bit under the weather. Her head hurt and she  
just didn't feel good.  
  
Setsuna walked in and realized how pale she was looking and immediately called in  
more maids for some help. Five maids came in and did all they could to help. They put a wet  
cold towel on her forward and gave her some pills. (Yeah, I know that pills weren't invented yet,  
but so what!?) After the maids did all they can do they left. Goten came in to sit by her niece and  
make sure that she was okay.  
  
"Hey there little niece," Goten said putting his hand on her forehead," I guess your not  
feeling so great today. I hope you get better."  
  
"Yeah I hope so too, Goten," Pan replied," I have to watch over the kingdom while my  
mommy and daddy are gone, ne? If I'm sick....." Pan then drifted off into a solemn sleep.  
  
Goten stared at his little niece for awhile then he smiled at her, kissed her on her cheek,  
and departed out of the room to let her rest.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ The Planet Vegeta ~  
  
The spiky haired man walked across the take off point waiting impatiently for the men to  
get the supplies that they needed to travel to Earth including horses, shields, lances, everything  
that is needed for a battle.  
  
This was the Planet Vegeta. Everyone on this planet were all warriors including wives  
and children. Only one castle stood on this planet which was Vegeta's Castle which was named  
after their great king, Vegeta, a saiya-jin. He was married to Queen Bulma, a mere human, but  
with her loving spirit she was able to catch Vegeta's heart and marry him. Bulma was born on the  
Earth, but somehow she now leaves on the Planet Vegeta. (I will tell you later about how she got  
onto Planet Vegeta) They had to demi saiya-jin children, both a boy and girl. Prince Trunks, the  
older brother, and Princess Bra, their second child. All were well trained and strong just like the  
rest of the people on the planet....  
  
"Why don't you idiots hurry up and get the stuff ready! We don't have all day you know!"  
yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, dear, do calm down. We don't have to hurry too much. Besides I don't like  
space a lot." Bulma told her husband. Bulma didn't agree with this plan at all, but she had to  
follow her husbands ideas for she could not change her his mind.  
  
"Argh! Women, I want to get to Earth as soon as possible and if we might hit a meteor  
storm."  
  
Bulma shuddered at the thought and walked along to the spaceship. (The saiya-jins, in  
this time, had the technology to make a spaceship, but the earthlings did have enough  
technology to make anything high-tech.)  
  
Bra walked by her mother sorta excited about going to Earth. She had heard that it was a  
wonderful place and maybe she thought that she would be able to find some good looking guys  
there. Bra also did not like the plan, but she obeyed her father all the time.  
  
"Mother, I think that this journey to Earth will be quit pleasant. You really should enjoy it.  
Traveling through space is quit un-normal and you never know what beautiful things that you will  
see."  
  
Bulma sighed," Well, I guess your right."  
  
Trunks was standing by next to them and thought that they were talking non-sense, but  
then he agreed wish a couple of things that they had said.  
  
Finally all of the supplies that were needed were loaded and they set off to their  
destination, Earth.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ Back on Earth ~  
  
~ 1 week later ~  
  
It had been a week and the princess had finally gotten out of bed and started to feel  
much better. All the villagers were relieved and went back to their daily working.  
  
Pan was used to controlling the kingdom by herself and was doing a great job until one  
day a messenger brought some startling news which made Pan scared as ever.  
  
"Princess Pan, princess Pan! We have saw some strange flying object fall through the  
sky and land nearby here!," the messenger said.  
  
"Yes, well then, send some men out there right away to investigate the area. Bring extra  
if you need to."  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ Back at the ship that had just landed ~  
  
  
Yes, we finally made it to Earth!" Vegeta said coming out of the spaceship along with his  
family, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks.  
  
The people of Planet Vegeta were finally here to plan their mischievous attack!  
  
******************************************************** 


	3. ~ Vegeta Plans Their Attack ~

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Vegeta plans their attack ~  
  
~ Tayla (The Caslte Name) ~  
  
Pan was totally freaking out. She thought that this horrible nightmare was going to end,  
but now they were under attack.   
  
Pan was shouting orders here and there trying to get things under control," Get some  
men to protect the front gate! Send out an attack team riding on some horses! Hurry, men! We  
don't have all day!"   
  
Goten came was racing back and forth giving his orders as well since he was the  
commanding officer of the caslte's army as well. "Come on men! Pick up the pace!" Goten too  
was shouting orders and he too was afraid of the Tayla's safetly.  
  
Marron had just walked in to the throne room with the results. " Your highness, we have  
the troops ready to go and all of the soldiers are protecting every single entrance to this caslte."  
  
"Thank you, Marron. Report back to me once you have seen the strangers." Pan shouted  
to her friend.  
  
"Yes ma'am!", Marron ran out to her post to take out her order.  
  
"How do I even know that the strangers that have landed are enemy or foe," Pan thought  
to herself," I guess it is better to be prepared better than not."  
  
Pan shrugged it and took a sit in a nearby chair. "This is hard work", Pan thought to  
herself again.  
  
Marron appeared in the room," Ma'am I think I might have spotted the enemy and it  
looks like they're setting an attack themselves."  
  
Pan stood up from her sit. She knew that she had trained with her father's army quit a lot  
and was a very skilled fighter," Marron get me my armor!"  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ At the ship again ~  
  
Bulma stepped out onto the planet that she had once grown up in. Then she  
remembered the time when she was kidnapped from her home.  
  
~ Beginning of Flashback ~  
  
Bulma was taking a little scroll through the woods, away fron her home in a small village  
among the great kingdom, Tayla. She went deeper and deeper into the woods but did not know  
that she was being stalked by Vegeta himself.  
  
Vegeta saw the earthling and decided to take her hostage from the Earth. He jumped  
down and grabbed her holding her mouth shut to be sure that no one will hear her shriek for help.  
He then returned to his spaceship and tied her up.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were horrified to hear that their daughter was missing. Bulma was  
already 20, but it was still a great lost to the Briefs.  
  
Goku and Chichi, the King and Queen then, were horrified to hear that Bulma was  
kidnapped for she was a close friend to the Sons'. The whole kingdom griefed over her missing.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ In the Saiya-jin Prince's Ship ~  
  
"Let go of me you beast!" Bulma said while struggling to get loose.  
  
"Shutup earthling! You will be coming back to the Planet Vegeta and if you don't like  
that, well, there's nothing you can do about it." Vegeta told the blue-haired girl.  
  
Bulma realized that there was nothing she could do, so she just let Vegeta tie her up and  
take her away.  
  
Their journey back to the Planet Vegeta was quit interesting though. Bulma learned that  
Vegeta was a saiya-jin. She also knew that Goku was a saiya-jin, but dare not tell Vegeta this.  
Soon both of them had fallen in love. Bulma stilled missed the Earth, but also wanted to be with  
her one and true love, Vegeta. She did not return to Earth again.  
  
Soon afterward Bulma and Vegeta married, but Bulma did not forget her friends and  
family on Earth.  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Bulma decided to forget about it for awhile and continued walking onto Earth. She looked  
around. She regconized this place so much. It still was in her memory and she was glad of that.  
She looked around again and laughed.  
  
Bra looked at her mother and smiled. Remembering the time her mother had told her  
she was from another planet, Bra began to think.  
  
  
~ Beginning of Flashback ~  
  
  
Bra was only a little child, 5 years old probably, and was sitting in bed listening her  
mother sing her a goodnight song.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want to go to bed yet!", the little child complained.  
  
"If I told you something really important in your mommy's life then will you goto bed?"  
  
The five year old thought for awhile," Why is this so im-port-tant?"  
  
Trunks overheard his mother telling his little sister something really "important" and  
decided to walk in.  
  
"Do you mind if I listen too", Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course not dear. Since you are my children I will tell you where I really came from."  
Bulma announced.  
  
The two siblings listened in really closely still believing that her motehr was born on this  
planet.  
  
Bulma explained the event. (If you have just started the fic right now and don't know  
what happened, read the beginning of this chapter to find out)  
  
Both of her children looked at her mother in awe and were speechless for the moment.  
They both looked at each other and blinked.   
  
Trunks got up and said," So you have been keeping this a secret from all of this for this  
long. Why couldn't you tell use soon?" Trunks ran to his room up the huge stairs in their caslte.   
  
Bra still looked very much confused and turned to her mother and blinked." Mommy  
what's planet Earth like?"  
  
"Soon, Bra, you will find out. Now goto bed. We have a big day planned for tomorrow,  
okay?"  
  
Without hesitating Bra climbed into bed. Bulma tucked her into bed and kissed her  
princess good night.  
  
Bra watched her mother walke out of the room and bump into her father. She looked at  
him and started to cry. She then ran towards her room.  
  
Her father looked so confused and ran after her.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Bra wondered where her mother had lived and why she hadn't told her and Trunks about  
her past. She already knew that Trunks was really disappointed in this as well and all of a sudden  
she started to feel the same way. Bra started to stiffen, but did not show her anger.  
  
"You, tell the men that the attack will start immediantly! Now!" Vegeta shrieked out to  
one of his highest ranked men.  
  
The shoulder stiffened and bowed," Y-yes! Of course Sir!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and motioned to Bra and Bulma to get on their horses. Vegeta owned a  
kingdom called Enubian. It was just beyond the Ginium Mountains and that's exaxtly where they  
were heading. But Vegeta was going along with the attack and so was Trunks.  
  
Bra and Bulma followed his orders and were excorted by other women.   
  
Before the queen was out of site she called back to her husband and son," You two be  
careful! I love you both!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and signaled for his army to charge forward with his only son, Trunks  
right behind him. 


	4. ~ Vegeta Attacks ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Vegeta attacks ~  
  
~ Tayla ~  
  
"W-what? Princess, there is no way that you will be fighting in this war..." Lady Marron  
said to Pan  
  
Pan glared at Marron," There is no way you can stop me. You will obey my orders and  
get my armor."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Marron quickly got to her senses and followed out her orders going to the armor chamber  
and pulling out Pan Son's armor which held the great Sons' sign itself. Before she left the  
armored chamber she heard somebody familiar coming down the hall.  
  
"Goku you can't go out there! I'm telling you, you're going to get hurt!" Chichi said trying  
to persuade her husband from going out to battle.  
  
"There's no possible way you can change my mind now, dear. I have to protect this  
kingdom." Goku told her.  
  
Marron managed to slip out of the armor room in time so that formal Queen Chichi and  
formal King Goku could not see her. She then hid behind the corner wall and listened.  
  
Chichi looked concerned as ever. She had almost lost him before and she wasn't going  
to lose him again." Well, if you're going out there you have to promise me that you will come  
back alive!"  
  
Goku finished putting on his armor and turned to Chichi," Don't worry Chichi, I will come  
back to you."  
  
The both of them shared a passionate kiss which made Marron squeal seeing how  
romantic it was. Goku and Chichi looked over in the direction she was hiding. Finding out that  
she was noticed Marron hurried back to where Pan sat.  
  
Marron entered the room Pan was in and helped her dress in her armor. After she was  
done Pan headed up to one of her training rooms to get her weapons. Marron was following her  
all along and looked so worried.  
  
"If the king and queen find out that I let you go out there, they're going to kill me for sure.  
Just remember to stay alive."  
  
"Yes of course Marron." Pan had got all of weapons that she wanted from the room and  
she was ready.  
  
"Sayonara Marron." Pan walked to the main door and headed out to her army. She  
crossed the gate. Her horse already await her there. Her horse was a beautiful brunette with a  
blazing black tail. She had a white spot on her forehead and on her right foot.   
  
"Come on Hana. Let's go!" Pan loved talking to her horse. She seemed so close to her...  
Hana was mounted and the saiya-jin rode her toward the almost ready army.   
  
Goten rode up to her not knowing that it was Pan because her helmet covered her face.  
"You! What are you doing back here!?  
  
"Is that a way to speak to the princess?" Pan lifted her flap up to reveal that she was a  
girl and the princess.  
  
"Pan, what the hell are you doing out her!" He didn't see the Sons' marking on her armor  
which made him think that she was an ordinary soldier.  
  
" I'm going to fight. What do you think?"  
  
Pan rode her horse up to the front line and then motioned Goten to hurry up.  
  
"Gohan's going to kill me for sure..." Goten pulled his flap down and headed toward Pan,  
in the front-line.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready!?" Pan shouted. She held up her sword, but before she rode off  
she pushed her flap down.  
  
"Charge!" Goten shouted.  
  
By now everyone could see the enemy's army on their horses riding across the  
grasslands. After awhile of riding the two kingdoms met. Pan brought down many easily and so  
did Goten. They were both top classed soldiers and had the best experience. All around you can  
only see heads flying off and body parts on the ground. The battle kept raging on and on...  
  
Pan had already defeated many men and turned in another direction to find some more.  
What she saw almost made her faint. Just a few feet in front of her was her ojiisan and another  
soldier fighting, but her poor grandpa was losing. "What?", Pan thought, my ojiisan isn't suppose  
to be fighting and and he's hurt really bad." That made her charge forward. She didn't think about  
anything else but to save her grandfather.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
She took her ojiisan's place and started fighting the person who had almost killed Goku.  
  
"You-can't-kill my ojiisan!" Pan's voice sounded more like a mad woman setting revenge.  
  
The warrior stopped and Pan knocked his weapon out of his hand. The warrior had  
realized that he was fighting a girl.  
  
"Your a girl..."  
  
Pan froze. She wasn't suppose to show that she was a girl for they might take her  
captive or consider as a weakling.  
  
"He must have heard my voice and thought that I was a girl... Dammit!", Pan thought.  
  
By now most of the soldiers had retreated because King Vegeta had ordered them to,  
but the warrior facing Pan did not hear. He lifted up his flap and looked at her.  
  
Pan looked into the warrior's eyes and his odd purple hair. She didn't say anything for  
awhile and neither did the boy. Breaking the silence, Pan lifted up her flap to show her beautiful  
women face.  
  
The man froze at the girl's brilliant face. He did not know how a pretty girl like that could  
have so much experience as a soldier. He then shifted his eyes to her armor. "She must be the  
princess for her armor is different from all of the other men on the battlefield", the purple-haired  
boy thought.  
  
Pan shifted in her saddle and decided to speak," Who are you and why have you  
attacked my kingdom?"  
  
The boy looked up at her and had his eyes fixed on her own," I am Prince Trunks, prince  
of Enubia, we have come here to... destroy this place." Prince Trunks did not want to say that.  
The only reason he was here was because he was following the orders of his father.  
  
"Who is your father and is there anybody else who were involved in plotting this plan?"  
  
"My father is King Vegeta... I do not believe that these people were involved, but my  
mother is Queen Bulma and my little sister is Princess Bra."  
  
By now Goten had rode up to the two only warriors in the field. Trunks and Pan stared at  
him as he lifted his flap up. Before Goten could ask any questions Pan told him all the  
information Trunks had told her.  
  
"Who are the King and Queen of this land and who is in charge?" asked Trunks.  
  
Pan was not suppose to give out information like that but she blurted it out anyways,"  
King Gohan and Queen Videl, my mother and father, have control over Tayla, but they are gone.  
I have the authority over it for the time being."  
  
Goten hit the princess over the head for saying that. He whispered in her hear," What the  
hell are you doing, Pan? This is the enemy you're not suppose to give out such information like  
that."  
  
"Sorry, uncle Goten....." Pan said feeling guilty for herself.  
  
Goten cleared his throat," I am Prince Goten, second in charge of this land. And I say if  
you don't get going I will have to kill you."  
  
Trunks immediately said his good-byes and rode off in the direction his father had  
headed toward his own kingdom, Enubia.  
  
The sun was getting low on the land and Pan and Goten finally made their way back to  
their castle.  
  
"How many men were lost." Pan asked Goten.  
  
"Quit a lot... I'm sure we can make up for that but other than that lots of soldiers are  
injured as well. We must hurry back to see that they come through.  
  
Pan agreed and followed him back not knowing who the injured were just hoping that one  
of them wasn't her grandfather.  



	5. ~ The Death of a Loved One ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ The Death of a Loved One ~  
  
~ Tayla ~  
  
Tayla's Prince and Princess entered the infirmary to see there very many hurt soldiers.  
Pan shuddered. She couldn't help to see these brave men dying anymore, but walked on to give  
her words of thanks to each one of them. Goten did the same as his niece because he cared a  
lot about his army.  
  
What the princess of Tayla did not expect to see was her ojiisan lying down on a table  
bleeding to death, his body almost lifeless. Next to him her obaasan, Chichi sit right by him, her  
eyes closed hoping. Everyone stand around grieving the suffering of their formal King. Pan  
covered her eyes thinking that this was all just a dream, but when she uncovered them there was  
that same image that she did not want to see anymore. Pan ran out of the infirmary and outside  
to the garden to cry there.  
  
An hour later, Goku's best friend, Krillin, and his wife, Juuhachigou, appeared outside  
where Pan was.  
  
"um... princess", Krillin began," I have some news for you."  
  
"Yes.... but I am afraid that the news that we seek is bad,,," Juuhachigou said.  
  
Pan already knew that the bad new might be about her ojiisan. She wiped the tears away  
from her eyes and looked up at the both of them.  
  
"Well.... the formal king of Tayla..." Krillin trailed off.  
  
Pan eyed them still waiting for the news.  
  
"Your grandfather, princess Pan, has left us..."  
  
Pan was holding onto a bar and started to squeeze it. She had lost her own grandfather  
in this war to the selfless prince of Enubia. Another thing came across her. How will her father  
react to the fact that HIS father had died?  
  
"Yes, thank you Lady Juuhachigou and Duke Krillin. I would like to be alone for the  
remainder of the day."  
  
"Of course princess!" Both of them said in unison and then went back into the castle.  
  
Holding her fist up and tightening it, Pan let out her vow," I will carry out my  
grandfather's revenge by killing prince Trunks and end this war. I do not want this war to go on  
but my grandfather was the most important person in my life. I will not let your death be in vain,  
grandpa, I will fight even if it kills me!  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ Enubia ~  
  
The saiya-jin prince, Trunks, just arrived to his new kingdom, Enubia. He looked at it in  
awe since he had not seen it before. He trotted his horse to gate dismounted. At the gate wait his  
father, Vegeta.  
  
"Boy, where have you been!?," His father asked," It seems you are late in coming back  
from battle. A good soldier always comes back when their captain tells them to."  
  
"I-I'm sorry father, but I have got some information that you might want out of a Taylaian  
princess."  
  
"Princess? How were you able to get it from the princess if she was in her chambers  
awaiting the horrible outcome?"  
  
"She was fighting father."  
  
"What!? Tell me the truth right now, boy!  
  
"No, it's true! She was out there fighting with her own armor and weapon. She's actually  
quit good."  
  
"How dare you say that!? A good soldier never says that another person is good  
especially when it is the enemy!"  
  
Trunks was speechless. He shouldn't have told his father that. All he wanted to do his  
make his father like him a little.  
  
"Well, do you want to hear what information I have got for you?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
Trunks explained everything thoroughly. Once he was done Vegeta had a smirk on his  
face.  
  
"So they got a girl that fights... Did this "girl" tell you anything other than that?"  
  
"No, that's all she told me."  
  
Vegeta sighed and just walked off without even dismissing himself. He was mad and  
needed to plot another plan on attacking this kingdom, Tayla.  
  
Trunks just ignored it and walked back up to his chambers. His little sister stopped him  
from proceeding to ask him about his encounter.  
  
"Soooo.... what happened?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, the princess is around your age and well the prince's name is Goten?"  
  
"Did you say prince?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Well I guess I will be seeing, Trunks."  
  
Bra walked off with a grin on her face and left Trunks confused.  
  
"What is it with girls and boys." Trunks never had feelings for anybody else. He was just  
a lonely boy in a world of confusion.  
  
  
  
******************************************************** 


	6. ~ The King and Queen Are Back ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ The King and Queen Are Back ~  
  
~ Tayla ~  
  
Pan woke up the very next morning thinking that it was a dream, but her ojiisan dying  
wasn't a dream at all, it was reality. Looking out her window and realizing that it was a beautiful  
day, she ordered for her horse to be ready so she could go riding. Pan wanted to do everything  
she could to get her mind off of her ojiisan's death. The funeral was going to be planned after her  
mother and father had returned and they haven't arrived yet.  
  
Soon, she was dressed in riding clothes and already heading for the entrance to get her  
horse. Again, Marron was there to stop her.   
  
"Good morning princess Pan." Marron greeted her.  
  
"Good morning Marron. Please don't be so formal. Just call me Pan, okay? It doesn't  
sound right for a friend to be calling me "princess Pan" all the time."  
  
"As you wish, Pan. Where are you going this morning?"  
  
"I am going riding. If you would like to come that would be great! If not tell the rest of the  
ladies and dukes, at breakfast, that I will not be joining them. Tell them, of course, that I have  
gone out riding and will be back after lunch."  
  
"Um.... Pan? I would actually like to accompany you on your little adventure."   
  
"Cool!", Pan hugged her friend," Then, get your riding clothes on and I will tell Goten that  
he will need to take charge since I will be gone with you!"  
  
"Okay, I guess." Marron walked back to her room to get dressed.  
  
Pan went to Goten's room to see if he was awake and it was no surprise that he was still  
snoring asleep. Pan ran over to her uncles bed and jumped on top of it.  
  
"Come on Goten! It's time to wake up you lazy head!"  
  
"Wha-What? It's too early... Let me sleep longer?" Goten said sleepily.  
  
"No! Come on you baka! I have to tell you something before I leave!"  
  
Goten got up right away when he heard Pan say "leave".  
  
"Leave where!? Your not suppose to go anywhere?"  
  
"Well, that's why I am asking you to take charge while I am gone. Marron and I are going  
riding and will be back sometime after lunch."  
  
"What will you eat since are skipping breakfast and lunch?"  
  
"No problem! I've got senzu beans, so don't sorry I won't get hungry."  
  
"But, I can't just let you go off like that. Who knows what could happen out there  
especially since there is a war going on."  
  
"Oh Goten! You worry too much! Well, I gotta get going now! Tell the dukes and ladies  
that I won't be joining them for breakfast and lunch!  
  
Pan leaped off of Goten's bed and ran out the door with her trusty senzu beans in her  
hands.  
  
Goten put a hand on his forehead. "She's too hard to handle."  
  
Pan went to the entrance to find that Marron was already there saddling her horse,  
Blacknight. Her horse was a mean looking black filly, but was as gentle as a innocent squirrel.  
  
"What took you so long?" Marron asked.  
  
"It took awhile to wake up Goten and he was all worried and stuff. I finally got him to let  
me go."  
  
"Oh, well, let's hurry up!  
  
Once the two girls had saddled their horses they were off riding across the landscape.  
The birds were singing as usual and the town was busy with working people. Pan just loved how  
great the air smelt. The battlefield, where the gruesome war had been fought, was the only site  
that gave Pan the chills, but soon the two girls passed that scene and rode off further.  
  
Pan and Marron hadn't realized it, but they had rode quit a long ways. It was also getting  
pretty dark and when Pan realized this, she stopped Marron to tell her that it was time to go back.  
Marron finally realized how late it was and swerved her horse around along with Pan.  
  
By the time they had gotten back it was dark and dinner time was about to start. Goten  
was about to send a search party out when they rode up. He looked up to see who was there.  
When he saw it was Pan and Marron he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Pan, Marron! Where have you been! Everybody was so worried about  
you! I am going to tell your dad about this Pan and Marron, your parents already know!" Goten  
yelled.  
  
"Goten! We lost track of the time, okay. It's not like we aren't going to come back. Why  
would I ever abandon my own kingdom?" Pan shrieked out in anger.  
  
Marron didn't say a word. She was going to talk to her parent about it later. She didn't  
want to be involved in family business so she decided to go.  
  
"Hold on there Marron." Goten stopped her," Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to my chambers to talk to my parents about it. I figured since this is sorta a  
family thing."  
  
"This is a family thing, but it's also of you two! You two screwed up and went off  
somewhere losing track of the time." Now, Pan, since I am your uncle and the prince of Tayla, I  
will have to talk to you about this after dinner."   
  
Marron walked into the entrance.  
  
"And you too Marron!"  
  
Marron froze," Yes your majesty!" She then scurried off to get ready for dinner.  
  
Pan wanted to be ready before dinner so she entered the castle. Before she went in she  
turned around," I'm sorry..." She continued walking to get ready for dinner.  
  
Goten stared at his niece disappear in toward the entrance room. He scratched the back  
of his head," Maybe I was a little hard on her." Worried that he too might miss dinner, he  
departed from his spot in front of the castle into his own room.   
  
********************************************************  
  
~ A few days later ~  
  
Pan was outside with Marron practicing her sword techniques. Though Marron was an  
easy subject, Pan was lagging behind and wasn't herself at all. It seems that too many things had  
happened to her while her parents were gone that Pan had seemed to be effected by it. Marron  
stopped and took off her mask.  
  
"What's wrong Pan? You should be having the advantage over me. Your a way better  
swords women than me." Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know, Marron. Let's just quite for now, okay."  
  
Marron agreed with her and took off the suit relieved.  
  
It was burning up that day and everyone seemed to be showing how bad the heat was.  
Soldiers seemed to be lying around in the shade most of the time instead of doing their job.  
When they got caught they would go back on duty, but reluctantly did it again.  
  
Pan lay down on the grass. She looked up at the blazing sun then looked back down  
because it was so eye piercing.   
  
"I am soooo bored!" Pan blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Marron told her friend.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go check on the guards again." Pan got up," Wanna come with  
me? I might need someone to talk to since the job is soooo boring."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will."  
  
The two girls went around the courtyard doing Pan's job. Most of the soldiers were lying  
around as expected. Pan was really disappointed in them, but didn't blame them for it being so  
hot. Marron and Pan walked by the fountain and looked at it in awe.  
  
"That looks so refreshing" Pan said.  
  
"I know what you mean. Why can't we just go to the pond and swim?"  
  
"Because my uncle told me if I went somewhere out of the castles premises, he would  
tell my father off and get me grounded."  
  
"Your uncle could be so mean sometimes."  
  
Pan nodded. She put her hand in the water and splashed some on her face. Marron did  
the same and looked over at Pan with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
Marron splashed the water on the her friend leaving her dress soaked and drenched. Pan  
stared at her and splashed the water in her face. The two girls started a water war but they were  
stopped by Pan's uncle.  
  
"So... You girls are having a water war I presume?" Goten began.  
  
"Yes." The two girls said in unison.  
  
"I want you two to stop."  
  
"Ahhhh... Come on uncle Goten. Can't you have fun every once in awhile?"  
  
"No, I mean, I want you two to stop acting so serious!" Goten splashed the two girls  
taking their serious looks off their face.   
  
"Oh! So someone want to play!" Marron shouted.  
  
The three young adults started splashing each other having a good child just like they  
were children again. All of them were laughing at they had called a stop. The girls' makeup were  
scattered everywhere and Goten's spiky hair was drooping down.  
  
"I think I'm going to change now." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Marron and Goten both said.  
  
The three of them went to their rooms to dress in dry clothes. Goten went downstairs to  
check and Marron and Pan met in the hallway. It seems that it was going to be a regular, slow  
day.  
  
Goten was out in the dining room having a drink with some other men when somebody  
came up to him with some startling news.  
  
"Prince Goten!", the messenger began," I have spotted the king and queen on their  
horses out on the horizon."  
  
Goten got up and ordered somebody to alert everybody about the king and queen's  
arrival home. 


	7. ~ I Can't Live Without Him ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 ~ I Can't Live Without Him ~  
  
When Pan heard the news that her mother and father were coming home she jumped  
from her seat on the bed and ran out the door. The dress and the shoes slowed her down but  
nothing could stop her from seeing her mom and dad. She made her way down to the exit  
outside where everybody wait. Pan ran and stood next to her uncle.  
  
"What took you so long Panny?" Goten asked.  
  
"I didn't take the longest you know." Pan grinned.  
  
Goten sighed and held his position. Finally you could see Gohan and Videl riding up on  
their horses and dismounting. Pan ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms. Her father put her  
down and then she ran over to her mother giving her a hug. Everybody else greeted them back  
with a hug or a handshake. But who was going to tell both of them about the death of Son Goku,  
formal king of Tayla?  
  
Gohan looked over at his mother. She was not the same cheerful self she had been  
always been, eyes sparkling and her mouth smiling.   
  
Chichi turned away and looked horrified," Gohan, dear, your father..." She hesitated. The  
fact that her husband was dead was the worst thing that has ever happened to her in her life.  
She began again," Your father..... is dead and he promised me that he would stay alive but he  
didn't!" Tears started to stream down her face and not wanting to look at her son's grief stricken  
face, she ran away.  
  
Gohan felt is grief coming out, but he knew a good soldier never cried even when  
someone dear to him dies.   
  
"Oh Gohan... " Videl said.  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. If he were to cry he would go somewhere else where  
nobody would see him. But he wanted not to cry over this incident. He didn't say anything and  
walked into the castle's entrance. Videl followed after him leaving the rest of the people standing  
outside.  
  
Pan felt as guilty as ever. To her she thought that her grandfather's death was all her  
fault. She wanted to go up to her dad and tell him what happened, but she was afraid that he  
would be raged to hear that she was fighting. The mixed fillings inside of her pulled together and  
Pan went up to her father's room to tell him what had happened.  
  
"What! You were out fighting! You know what could have happened to you if you messed  
up!?" Gohan said raged.  
  
"Gohan... please don't speak like that." Videl requested.  
  
"But, dad, I went out there to protect this kingdom. I never intended to --!" Pan was cut  
off by her father.  
  
"Never intended to what!? I have told you many times, Pan, women don't fight especially  
not you!  
  
"Pan was starting to cry," Oh! I see how it is! You are saying that women are weak and  
that includes me and mom!"  
  
A mad saiya-jin princess ran out of the room into her own. She couldn't take it anymore  
and let all of her tears fall from her eyes. "My dad is being so mean to me. I just wish I could run  
away." Pan thought. To take things off of her mind, she slowly got into her night clothes and  
climbed into bed.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
~ 2 mornings later ~  
  
Pan looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and her mascara was scattered everywhere.  
The night before, her dad had yelled at her about groping around her grandfather's death. Wasn't  
she suppose to be sad that someone dear to her has died? Pan was so confused and couldn't  
think. Her grandmother would come into her room every one in awhile to talk to her. She seemed  
to be getting weaker everyday.  
  
Pan started to comb out all of her tangles and washed her face. She put a new dress on  
and applied on some more makeup. She was planning on going to her grandmother's room and  
talk to her before breakfast.   
  
Before she could get out her door there was a knock on her door. The figure proceeded  
into her room. Pan was looking down from where she sat and knew that it was her father.   
  
"Pan, I am really sorry about last night..."  
  
Pan didn't say anything but she still looked down at her father's feet.  
  
"I know you are mad but maybe we can work this out. Me and your mother are sending  
you to a nearby village to meet a young man and live with him for awhile." Gohan looked down in  
despair awaiting his daughter's answer.  
  
"So, now you think I need some counseling from a peasant boy!? Why don't you just  
send me away instead or are you just trying to get rid of me!?" Pan snapped.  
  
"No, dear, that's not it!"  
  
"Just get out of my room and leave me alone, dad!"  
  
Gohan looked at his daughter. "What have I done to my daughter? I made everything so  
difficult for her." he thought.  
  
This time Pan did not cry. She had already cried through the last 2 days and wanted to  
stop. She arose from her spot in the room and walked out her door to her grandmother's room.  
When she entered the room her grandma was sulked down in a chair looking really pale.  
  
"Oh, grandma, what's wrong!?" Pan screamed out in horror.  
  
Chichi looked up at her granddaughter. "Ah... Pan my lovely granddaughter... Why do  
you look so worried?"  
  
"Grandma Chichi! Why do you think I look so worried!? You are so pale and don't look  
well! I must carry you to the infirmary to get you help."  
  
"No, Pan, I could get up on my own." Chichi tried to get up but fell back down in her chair  
very weakly.  
  
"Oh Grandma!" Pan grabbed Chichi by the arm and carried her to the infirmary. When  
they got there nobody was in.  
  
"Hello! Can I get some doctors over here!"  
  
When the doctors heard the princess' voice they raced in the room. Seeing that it was  
formal Queen Chichi, they got to work right away.  
  
By now, everybody had heard about Chichi's sickness and grief struck the kingdom of  
Tayla again.  
  
Everytime Pan came back to visit her grandmother, she would get sicker and sicker. Pan  
figured that the death of her grandpa had something to do with her grandma getting sick.   
  
Chichi had always been cheerful and alve when Goku was alive, but now that he was  
gone all of that has left her.  
  
Pan couldn't help but pace back and forth. That was the only way she could get herself  
to think. "Grandpa Goku, this is all my fault that grandma Chichi is dying like this. If only I had  
been there..." she thought. She headed back to where her grandma lie to see that she was still  
okay. As Pan had thought, Chichi was still sick.  
  
Chichi weakly opened her eyes and saw her granddaughter again. She began to speak,"  
Pan, please stop this war before everybody is gone. I have already lost my husband and your  
going to lose me soon as well."  
  
"No grandma! Don't say things like that! You're going to live! I know you are! My heart is  
already lonely if you leave.... it won't be the same...." Pan said.  
  
"No, Pan. Your heart is not lonely. Mine is... Don't lose faith and keep yourself alive. You  
are the only person that I believe can stop this war. I want to be with my Goku in heaven. I just  
can't live without him......."   
  
Chichi had her hand on Pan's face and now it was slipping away. Pan grabbed but knew  
that her grandma had just past on.  
  
"No...."  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Goten had come into the room while Pan was having her last talk with  
her dear grandma. Gohan and Goten had there heads down and Videl was crying in Gohan's  
arms. Pan had the tempting feeling to cry but held it in. She ran through her family and up to her  
room again. The lonely girl was now without a grandma and grandpa which she had lost because  
of the war.  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
~ Enubia ~  
  
Bra was really bored and wanted to go in town to do something. She put on some pants  
and a shirt she had stolen from her brother. Then, she covered her face with a cloak and headed  
downstairs, dodging all of the guards. When she got to the exit a lot of guards were surrounding  
it. She had got a bow and arrow from her father's room and now she was aiming it toward  
another hallway. Bang! It hit! All of the guards ran over to the spot where they heard the sound to  
investigate. Bra quickly ran out the door to the village that the castle overlooked.  
  
Bra was so happy to get away from her boring little home into the exciting little village.  
She saw a horse racing contest and regretting not bringing her horse along with her. Then, what  
astounded her the most is when she saw a buffet sign. It read," Come and eat at our restaurant,  
Kenka Surprise, for an all you can eat special. Bra squealed and headed into the restaurant.   
  
Once she was in, she immediately took all of the food choices filling her plate to the top.  
As she ate everybody looked at her strangely, but Bra ignored all of the stares and went on  
eating. When she was finally full, (it takes awhile for saiya-jins to become full) she headed out of  
the restaurant. The owner was shocked to see all of his food gone and closed his store.  
  
The Enubia princess, which of course was looking like a boy, walked on through the  
villlage for hours looking at the merchant's stores and all the different things. She was having a  
great time!  
  
~ The Enubian Castle ~  
  
"King Vegeta, we have horrifying news!" A messengers addressed Vegeta.  
  
"What is it now!?" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Um.... It seems that princess Bra had run away again..."  
  
"No way! I thought I told her to stay where she was or she was going to get whipped!"  
Trunks get in here!"  
  
Trunks was in the throne room awaiting is orders from his father." Yes father!'  
  
"Boy, I want you to find your sister! If you find her bring her right to the whipping room."  
  
Bulma was filled with anger," No, Vegeta, you can't do that to your daughter!  
  
"I could if I want to! Just watch me! Now go, Trunks, and find her!"  
  
Trunks left the room to find his little sister. Bulma was crying silently over her husband's  
mean actions. Vegeta just ignored his mate and continued sitting in silence.  
  
Trunks arrived at the entrance, his horse waiting for him. He got on it and rode down the  
hill looking toward the village.  
  
~ Enubia Village ~  
  
There was another little contest going on involving sword fighting. "Whoever can beat  
me will get 100 gold coins!" The man said.  
  
Bra was excited by this and entered the contest. She put the mask on, hiding her blue  
hair, and fought the man. This fight wasn't difficult for her because she had practiced sword  
fencing a lot and was really experienced. What she did not know was that her brother was among  
one of the many watchers.  
  
Trunks noticed the style of the better fighter right away and knew it was Bra. He got up  
on the fighting platform, after the little battle, and took off her mask.  
  
Bra knew she was got and gave in to her brother." Okay, I was bored and here to amuse  
myself."  
  
"Yeah, sure! You're in big trouble, missy! Dad says he wants to whip you when you get  
back."  
  
Bra didn't care. She loved the feel of pain, but she also did not like it for some reason  
and was scared to death.  
  
Trunks through her onto the horse forcefully and rode back up to the castle where Bra  
was going to get whipped by her father.  
  
~ Enubia Castle ~  
  
The purple-haired boy rode up to the castle. He threw Bra off the horse being as mean  
as ever to her. She landed on the ground and looked up at her brother with murder in her eyes.  
  
"What happened to you big brother? You always used to be so nice to me!"  
  
Trunks slapped her for talking and carried her to the throne room. Bulma was happy to  
see that her daughter was okay but wasn't happy about what was going to happen to her.  
  
Vegeta smirked and asked for his whip to be delivered to him. He was handed one and  
unfolded it.  
  
"Bra, you will receive 10 whips for running away. There will be no regrets." Vegeta told  
her.  
  
"No Daddy! Why must you be so mean to me!?"  
  
Vegeta always seemed to be softened when Bra called him "daddy". He tried to refuse to  
not to whip her, but his huge saiya-jin ego forced him to walk over to her and hit her with the  
violent weapon.  
  
Bra let out several screams out did not cry. She felt like she was a child placed in the  
wrong family. The only one who cared much about her at all was her mother.  
  
  
********************************************************  



	8. ~ Runaway From Home ~

Chapter 8 ~ Runaway from home ~  
  
  
Pan was not crying but thinking. Crying wouldn't help her at all. She wanted to think  
about the war and how to stop it. But she hated the Enubians now. They had killed her grandpa  
and that had lead to the death of her beloved grandpa. There was no possible way that she could  
stop this war by herself without any fighting.   
  
Confused as ever, Pan ran over to grab her sack and senzu beans. What she was going  
to do she did not know why. She was going to run away from her home and escape to a nearby  
village.  
  
Once she had finished putting on some light clothing she was done preparing for her  
escape, she got a spare rope and threw it out of the window down to the surface. She slowly  
climbed out of it down to the ground and ran over to the stables.   
  
A saddle sit on a bar and Pan grabbed it heading over to her horse to saddle her. She  
was finally happy and raced her horse out of the stables. She stopped her half way through her  
run to look back at her home. She just sighed and continued racing on toward a mountain range  
to see if she could find a village there. She had not travel past these mountains or knew what lay  
before it. The only thing that she knew was that she had to escape the torture.  
  
She had ridden on for many hours and already the sun began to look up from the  
horizon. Soon sunshine spread across everywhere Pan touched. It was morning and the morning  
her parents and the whole kingdom will find out that she was missing.  
  
Finally, just behind a steep hill, there lay a village. Pan put her cloak over her face to  
make sure that no one will be able to recognize her. Everyone knew who she was since all of the  
princes had ask her to marry them. There was no way anybody was going to find out that she  
was Princess Pan of Tayla.  
  
It was a short ride to the little village which already was crackling with people so early in  
the morning. Pan dismounted from her horse and walked through the town holding the halter of  
her horse. Lots of stares were headed straight for her. Pan felt a bit uncomfortable and walked  
on a little bit further on.  
  
She nuzzled her horse's muzzle and realized that she was very hungry.  
  
"Now how will I be able to get you food around here. Ahhhh! Here we go," Pan stared  
straight toward a horse feed area and stable. She decided that she was going to leave Hana  
there and search the town a little more.  
  
"Take really good care of her. I don't want her getting hurt now." Pan told the horse  
keeper.  
  
"Yes ma'am! I am one of the best horse handlers in this town. I am sure your horse will  
feel very welcome here." The man had spiky black hair, just like a mohawk, and very dark brown  
skin. "Oh and my name is Uubu!"  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Uubu my name is...," Pan made up something really quickly,"  
Lana and I am a visitor to this village."  
  
"I thought that you very well might be a visitor because I have not seen you around here  
before. Nice to meet you Lana and please enjoy this village, Enubia."  
  
When Pan heard "Enubia" she immediately remembered the young man with the  
lavender hair say he was the prince of Enubia.  
  
"And I suppose that great castle up there is the Enubian castle."  
  
"Yes, that's right"  
  
"Is I do so recall hearing, the king's name is Vegeta, the queen's is Bulma, the prince's is  
Trunks, and the princess' is Bra"  
  
"Yes! That is all correct! I am so surprised that you already know that! You are just a  
visitor and hardly anybody knows about us."  
  
"Well, I think I do remember hearing it from somebody. Well, I really have to get going  
right now! Good bye Uubu."  
  
"Goodbye!" Uubu called out to Pan who was already walking away.  
  
Pan heard screams coming from some direction and found that it was coming from the  
market place. She ran over to that direction to see millions of people surrounding some 4 people.  
She saw the lavender-haired boy sitting up on the platform and knew that the other 3 were  
probably king Vegeta, queen Bulma, princess Bra. She listened into the little meeting that they  
were having and found out some interesting stuff.  
  
"We, Enubia, will conquer those weaklings, the Tayalians! We have armies of 300  
hundred ready for attack and this time we are not going to fail!" Their king roared.  
  
Pan heard this and was shocked. She must go back to her kingdom and warn them  
about it. If she didn't for sure she knew that she would parish. She ran back to the stables and to  
the dark skinned boy. Before she could grab her horse and leave she heard someone calling her  
name.  
  
"Over here, Lana! It's me Uubu!"  
  
"Oh hello Uubu! I have to go now. I hope you don't mind me leaving without you  
knowing."  
  
Uubu looked very serious and he seemed to know something." I know you are lying to  
me to keep your identity safe. You are princess Pan of Tayla. I can tell so very well."  
  
Pan gasped," H-how do you know that my name is Pan and not Lana?"  
  
"If you want to know then I guess I should tell you. I go to the Tayla castle almost  
everyday to deliver them some of my best horses. My village does not know that I am doing this  
so it is secret. I see you every time for you are the one I deliver the horses to. I know your eyes  
very well and you I know is princess Pan.'  
  
"Well, you do have that very right. I am princess Pan but you cannot tell anybody for I  
will be held captive my the Enubians."  
  
"Your secret it safe with me as long as I know that my little secret will me safe with you."  
  
"Of course, Uubu! I will keep your promise... but now I must leave to tell my father about  
the Enubian's horrific attack. If I don't return in time my kingdom will suffer for sure.  
  
"Yes, of course, princess Pan. I know you must go, but before you go take this with you."  
  
Uubu handed Pan some sort of sword by which looked very familiar to her." What do you  
call this sword. It looks so familiar to me."  
  
"I call this the Z Sword. I used to train under your father and he left it behind with me  
because he thought that there wasn't going to be any war to use it in, so he left it with me. That is  
why I have it right now. I didn't totally agree with taking it but he insisted."  
  
"Thank you Uubu. I think I may want to use this some time when I want to protect myself.  
My other sword didn't suit me as good as this one. I think I will be going now. Goodbye!" Pan  
took the sword from Uubu and waved.  
  
"Goodbye," Uubu waved to his new found friend and continued his work in the stables  
with the horses.  
  
"Come on, Hana, let's go back to my father and tell him the news," Pan kicked her horse  
to go and they were off.  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Bra still didn't know what she was doing staying at the place where she was badly beaten  
by her father. She couldn't decide whether she should run away from that place or stay where  
she was and grieve in silence.  
  
Vegeta was still giving his speech to the people of his kingdom and Trunks stand right  
next to him cheering him on, Bulma was sitting in her sit looking down sadly, and all the people  
at the little meeting were focused on their king. Bra decided that she was going to get away from  
this stupid meeting and run off. She sleeked out of her chair unnoticed to even her mother, or did  
she notice?  
  
The demi sayajin hoped onto her horse and galloped off. She ran along the path happy  
as ever, free at last.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Pan was running along the rode at a fast pace. She had to get back and tell her father  
about the attack right away. Her horse was one of the fastest sprinters ever and knew that she  
was aware of the emergency as well.   
  
Before she knew she was going to make it back to her kingdom in time, she saw a girl on  
a horse which looked much like the girl sitting on top of the platform in the marketplace. She  
stirred her horse over and swerved it in front of her.  
  
"Hey!," The girl screamed," Why'd you have to go and do that?!"  
  
Pan was about to speak but was cut off," I am the princess of Enubia and I should not be  
treated like that."  
  
"Ahhh.. so you are the princess of Enubia. Aren't you suppose to be at that little meeting  
of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, but I decided that I did not want to stay here anymore for I feel like I am being  
mistreated."  
  
"You know what? I think I feel the exact same as you, princess Bra."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Your big brother told me."  
  
"And how exactly did you that? My brother doesn't like to talk to a lot of people.  
  
"Well, I saw him in the battlefield and he told me who were involved in this."  
  
"You were in the battlefield when my father's army attacked?" Bra's face had confusion  
all over it.  
  
"Maybe I really need to tell you this. I am the princess Pan of Tayla. I am so surprised  
your brother has not told you yet."  
  
My brother has told me, but he did not tell me what you look like. What are you doing  
here any ways?"  
  
"I have run away as well and there is no reason to tell you where I am going now."  
  
"Pan, please don't think like that. I do not agree with the war. I always loved earth and  
wanted to come here ever since I was little. Please believe me...  
  
Pan was amazed the Enubian princess would not agree with the war. She decided to  
trust her for the time being for she too didn't like the war.  
  
"Okay, Bra, I guess I will trust you, but you do not have my full trust since you are the  
enemy."  
  
"I understand that you do not trust me fully, but I guaranteed you that you will change  
your mind about me."  
  
"Very well! I must me off now but our little incident right now shall become secret."  
  
"Yes of course! But can I come with you?"  
  
"Why do you wish on going with me?"  
  
"Well.... um ...... because I am attempting to run away from this place I might as well go  
to your kingdom," Bra was ignoring the fact that she wanted to see Tayla's prince Goten. She just  
set that thought aside for later.  
  
"Um.... I guess it's okay but my father might not like having the enemy as a guest at our  
kingdom. "  
  
"I'm sure I can make him trust me. Well, I think we should be off before my father,  
brother, and mother find out that I am missing from my seat."  
  
Pan nodded and the two girls raced off towards the mountain side which separated Tayla  
from Enubia.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
After the speech was over, Vegeta and Trunks stepped down from their stand and were  
getting ready to leave when they saw that Bra was not in her seat. They both had a confusion on  
their faces.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his wife. "Where's Bra?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! All this excitement made me lose attention of everything else. Bra must  
have sneaked off during your speech," Bulma said with some concern.  
  
"Damn that girl!" Vegeta yelled," Trunks, be sure you find her and quickly."  
  
"Yes father! I will find that brat!" With out any hesitation, Trunks mounted his horse.   
  
Along his way to get some men to help him out in his search, dozens of thoughts raced  
through his mind. Why was he obeying his father's orders just to please him? How come he  
doesn't know how to love anybody? Why.... Trunks shook his head and continued to ride on.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bra and Pan had already started a conversation and believed that they could trust each  
other with the information that they exchanged. They were for sure the best of fiends already in  
those very 20 minutes that they rode together.  
  
They rode on for quite some time when, finally, the two could see the sun going down.  
They dismounted from their horses and set up camp for the night.  
  
Pan brushed down her horse still determined to get back to her kingdom and tell them  
about the attack but all she wanted to do right now was rest because she was really tired.  
  
Bra was now getting some sticks and setting a fire for the cold night. All her mind on,  
right now, was to see the handsome prince of Tayla that all of the girls at home had been talking  
about. She looked up at the million of twinkling stars up in the sky and let out a huge sigh  
attracting Pan's attention.  
  
Curious as she was, Pan looked at her newfound friend and asked her," What are you  
thinking about now, Bra?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." she said still gazing at the sky.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Bra returned her gaze to Pan and said," Is prince Goten really what everybody says.  
Handsome and charming..."  
  
Pan was eating a bread roll and when she heard what Bra said she spit all of her food  
out.   
  
"Is that what you were thinking about!? My uncle Goten!?  
  
"Oh! I did not know he was your uncle!" Bra blushed.  
  
"Well, I do so believe that all of the girls at my home crave him too much but I can't say  
he is cute at all."  
  
Bra didn't say anything else but just throw her aching body down and go to sleep. With  
nothing else to do, Pan comforted herself on the grass and fell asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  



End file.
